In vitro diagnostic (IVD) assay has been widely utilized in the qualitative and quantitative assessment of body fluid for providing information regarding diagnosis and therapy. For this reason, in vitro medical measurement plays a very important role and has become an increasingly important means in modern day's healthcare industry. Healthcare professionals observe changes of important physiological signals or detection indices in patients by qualitatively and quantitatively measuring changes in the body fluids, thereby rapidly diagnosing disease and providing treatment in accordance with the index information.
The abovementioned detection technologies require in conjunction with a variety of testing equipment and measuring instruments and various configurations of test solution. Generally, the detection device can be a micro channel biochemical test strip. The sample (e.g., blood) drags by capillary action into a reaction zone and reacts with a reagent thereof. This micro channel biochemical test strip, however, is a one-way system in the process of leading the sample into the reaction zone. As a result, the sample first into reaction zone will release most of the reagents, while that later into the reaction zone has insufficient mixable reagent.
On the other hand, some corporates in the industry take advantage of a reaction cassette as detection devices. The reagents are placed in the reaction cartridge. By controlling specific rotation angles of the reaction cassette and reaction time, the desired effect of detection can be achieved. However, most of the commercially available reaction cassettes adopt flow channels with flatted or curved of structure in order to allow smooth flow of the sample. The flow channels with flatted or curved of structure prone to causing problems of uneven mixing the sample with a reagent or incomplete dissolved solution.